


Jamais Vu

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [36]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Ghost Hunters, Kissing, M/M, PIAU, Paranormal Investigators, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Gavin really regrets letting them talk him into these ghost hunts.





	Jamais Vu

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah back again with a fic like no other. this one is based on biocomp9's paranormal investigators au over on twitter! definitely check out his twitter for info on it, its a fucking riot. hope yall enjoy!

Gavin looked up at the tall, spired building in front of him and audibly gulped. Like a fucking cartoon character. Holy fuck, what had his life become?

“Are you scared?” a low, humored voice whispered in his ear suddenly. 

Gavin jumped. He turned his head and bumped his cheek into warm skin, cool piercings. Just Niles. “Of course not,” he muttered, jerking away from his boyfriend before Connor and Hank could finish getting the equipment out of the van. “It’s just a fucking museum. What’s there to be scared of? My allergies?”

Niles crossed his arms and grinned, the expression stretching his black tinted lips back to show off his pointed teeth. In the low light of the empty parking lot, his skin looked ghostly pale. “You don’t have allergies,” the man said, and he let out another knowing laugh when Hank slammed the door of the van, making Gavin jump again. “Not unless you’ve become allergic to ghosts since the last time we met, that is.”

“Shut up, you don’t even believe in them,” Gavin snipped, ignoring him in favor of watching Hank and Connor lug their cameras and equipment closer. A shiver of…  _ anticipation _ , he decided, rolled down his spine. Definitely not fear or anxiety at the thought that they were about to go inside, no siree. He swallowed it down and put on a brave face. “You two bring enough shit with you? It’s not like we’re moving in.”

“Maybe not with  _ you,”  _ Connor said as he shambled past, a big black camera case balanced on his shoulder. “Now, me and Hank? I could see us making a nice little summer home out of this place. What do you think, Hank? How do you feel about a house with a spire?”

“I think you should talk a little less and move a little more,” the older man grunted, burdened beneath the cumulative load of three cases and one big dark duffle bag that Gavin knew held all the audio devices they’d be using for the night. He shoved the duffle at Gavin as he slouched past, and Gavin scrambled to grab it before it could fall. “Go help Connor unlock the door. Niles, can you make sure he doesn’t set off the alarm?”

Niles bobbed his head and went after his twin, and Gavin fumbled for the bag, knowing he’d be in for a tirade if he let it hit the ground. He threw the strap over his shoulder and waddled after, grumbling under his breath. At least the annoyance outweighed the creepiness for the moment. For how much longer that would last… God, he hoped for the whole night. 

By the time he and Hank managed to make it to the front door, Niles and Connor had it unlocked and open, ushering them through into the museum’s dark atrium. There were no lights here beyond what filtered in through the windows from the parking lot. Gavin carefully lowered the duffle to the ground and took in the high ceilings and all the portraits lining the walls. The gift shop wasn’t what Gavin would call conventionally creepy, but the sight of a normally well-lit place in the dark still managed to make his heart thud a bit harder than necessary. Maybe the dark, soulless eyes of the portrait heads helped it along, at any rate. 

“Alright, let’s get things going,” Connor said, breaking Gavin out of his daze. Connor set his armful of supplies down on the counter where the register rested, unzipping the nearest bag to begin pulling out equipment. “Everyone take a recorder, flashlight, and clip mic. Hank, are you alright with manning the main camera?”

Hank set down his things with a muted grunt, rising back up to full height with a put upon groan. “I suppose,” the man sighed, cracking his back. “Can’t believe you’re going to deny your viewers the sight of my ugly mug. It’s bound to be the scariest thing we see tonight.”

Gavin rolled his eyes when Connor smacked at his boyfriend’s arm with a playful hand. “Hush,” Connor told him. “The spirits will be coming out of the woodwork wanting to know who we all are, your handsome face included.”

“I’m going to kill myself if they keep this up all night,” Gavin announced only for it to go ignored. Hank and Connor were too busy staring into one another’s eyes to pay attention to him, and Gavin just unzipped his duffle instead of trying again. He started a little when something warm knelt beside him. Just Niles, though. Nothing scary there. 

With Niles’s help, Gavin managed to untangle the bulk of the cables and wires, handing off the allotted equipment to each of them in turn. Niles even helped secure his lapel mic. It was almost…  _ too  _ kind. Gavin didn’t trust it one bit. He was scheming something… Something Gavin really wasn’t going to like. 

He frowned at Niles. Niles raised a brow. 

“Something wrong?”

Gavin curled his lips back from his teeth, poking Niles’s right in the center of his stupidly tight black turtleneck. “You better not be planning on fucking with me tonight,” he warned, wilting only slightly when Niles wrapped his long, pale fingers around his hand to pull it away from his chest. “I swear I’ll--”

“You’ll what?” Niles pondered languidly. “Make me regret it?”

Gavin sucked in a breath to say just that, but was cut off by a rather insistent voice he hated to hear during the work week, let alone on the weekend. 

“Welcome to tonight’s episode of Deviant Souls,” Connor began, his eyes positively sparkling with excitement. Shit. They’ve already begun recording. Gavin let out a sigh and gave Niles a warning glare before pulling away entirely. If he ruined Connor’s intro, he’d never hear the end of it. 

“Tonight we’re at the History Center located in downtown Detroit, thought to be one of the oldest structures this city holds. Located at the old city courthouse, we’re standing in a building that has seen countless decades of bustling activity, criminal trials, and yes…” 

Connor paused for emphasis, staring directly into the camera Hank held with confident, practiced hands. “Even death.”

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was just Connor. Connor’s goofy fucking face and goofier fucking voice, but fuck if Gavin wasn’t shivering. He wrapped his arms around his middle and steadfastly ignored Niles’s knowing smile. Connor just trudged forward, too wrapped up in his spiel to worry about what the rest of them were doing. 

“Tonight we’ll be locked inside from dusk until dawn as we explore the museum from attic to basement. The latter, I might add, used to house the city jail. The cells still stand beneath our feet, covered in the graffiti of long dead criminals. Will their spirits call out to us tonight and try to convince us of their long-forgotten innocence? Let’s hope so!”

Gavin rolled his eyes so hard that he missed Connor reaching forward and tugging the camera around. He startled a bit when he realized he was now being recorded. 

“I have with me tonight my twin brother Niles, noted skeptic and non-believer in the paranormal,” Connor said, and Niles gave a solemn little nod of his head. Hank batted away Connor’s hand and held the camera pointed at them himself. “Also with us is Gavin,” Connor said with decided glee. “You all remember him, right? He came with us on our foundry investigation last month and let out that iconic scream that became our most-used soundbite in our livestreams. Say hello, Gavin.”

He just raised his middle finger instead, earning himself a sharp slap to the back of his head. “The fuck?” he snarled, rounding on Niles. “He started it!”

“Gonna have to pull out the bleep and blur for you again, aren’t we?” Hank sighed, turning the camera back towards Connor. “Keep going, kid. We’re burning moon light.”

“And there’s Hank Anderson, another skeptic extraordinaire,” Connor announced, easily moving along. He pressed his hands together in front of his chest, fingertip to fingertip, smiling softly. “We’re all really excited to share this great location with you. Come along and we’ll get started. There’s some fascinating history to this place and I think by the end of the night you’ll agree with me that in this place...?”

He paused for dramatic effect. Gavin could nearly hear the  _ dun dun DUN  _ in his voice. 

“The dead still walk with the living.” 

“And… cut,” Hank said, pausing the recording. He lowered the camera and smiled at Connor. “Good take, kid. Grab what you need and let’s start on the second floor. Work our way down as we go.”

“Got it, boss,” Connor laughed, reaching down to rifle through the bags until he had what he wanted. Gavin saw him pick up the spirit box, a few EMF readers, and what looked to be a thick ring of keys. Once they were in hand, Connor nodded and gestured them deeper. Joy. Fucking joy, Gavin thought, forced into movement by the thought of being left alone in this creepy ass gift shop. He already hated this and they hadn’t even been here thirty minutes. 

The gift shop opened up to the museum proper once they crossed through an open doorway. The thick carpet muffled their footsteps, and Gavin found himself lifting the beam of his flashlight higher, the light glinting off the glass panes of a dozen creepy ass portraits of long dead white guys. Their impassive stares seemed to follow Gavin as he moved, itching at his skin until he lowered his flashlight and gritted his teeth. They came to the foot of a grand wooden staircase. They started up it, creaky floorboards dissuading no one.

Fuck. Gavin hated this. He hated this a lot. 

Unfortunately, it seemed he was the only one who felt that way. Hank and Connor were walking side by side, teasing one another about this and that, about the lock in and the ghosts Connor insisted they’d find and the time they’d waste that Hank posited that they’d never get back. Gavin watched them for as long as he could bear, but the hall was long and the staircase enormous, and before long he found himself averting his gaze with a scoff. Get a fucking room. They were in this hell hole and those two were acting as lovey-dovey as newlyweds. 

Something ghosted warmly against Gavin’s lower back. He jumped, grabbing for the stair railing with a choked yelp. He turned his head and swore when it was just Niles. Fuck. He was glad that hadn’t been caught on camera. 

Niles raised a pierced brow, settling his hand firmly on Gavin’s hip. “It’s not very promising that you’re already this jumpy,” he said blandly. The pad of his thumb ran back and forth against Gavin’s shirt. “You know it’s all just in your head, right? Calm down. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

“Who the fuck is scared?” Gavin muttered, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. He stomped a little harder on every step just to prove he wasn’t scared. And maybe he wasn’t now. Maybe Niles’s touch helped. Just a little. Maybe. 

The hand moved higher, up the line of his spine in a firm, hot slide before those long, black-nailed fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. Gavin paused-- No. He froze, his hand curled around the railing tight. Niles licked his lips and leaned close. He let out a warm puff of air right against Gavin’s ear. 

“I think you’re scared, Gavin,” the man whispered. “Don’t lie if you are. I won’t make fun of you. Much.”

The mocking little tone snapped Gavin out of his momentary daze. He sucked in a breath and smacked Niles’s hand away, charging up the steps with renewed enthusiasm. Niles let out a low laugh in his wake. Fucking prick. He readied himself to say as much but was cut off by Connor and Hank reaching the top of the stairs. The camera was readied once more. Gavin closed his mouth and let out a sharp sigh through his nose. Filming time again. No more arguing. 

“Here we are on the second floor,” Connor said quietly, holding out his hands as Hank panned around the landing. Gavin saw how he paid special care to get shots of the creepy portraits that were even more prevalent up here. “This floor houses the old mayor’s office, a spot known to be an area rife with spirit activity. It’s said that one of the mayors suffered a heart attack while at work and died on the carpet where the museum now holds its school group lectures. Could his ghost still be walking these floors, stuck in a loop of mayoral duty that he can’t break?”

“Wow. That’s morbid,” Niles murmured in Gavin’s ear. Gavin hated how it made him jump. Niles’s lips curled into a smile against his cheek. “And silly.”

“You’re morbid,” Gavin muttered back, shrugging him away. 

“There are also dozens of accounts from museum patrons and staff alike that orbs have been spotted along these stairs,” Connor continued, caught up in his own excitement. His cheeks were flushed and his hands moving a mile a minute, and Hank moved quickly to capture the areas he was describing. “If you recall from our penitentiary lock in, orbs have been a focus of mine ever since I caught one on tape.”

Hank snorted there, snapping Connor out of his fervor. He peered around the camera and raised a brow. “You mean that _ lens flare _ you caught on tape? It was dust, Connor. We already talked about this.”

“There was no air flow to make dust move!” Connor shot back, the makings of an old argument rekindling just like that. 

“Let’s move along guys,” Niles interjected, pushing past Gavin to take his brother by the shoulder. “We don’t have all night to spend arguing over dust of all things.”

“You believe me, right, Niles?” Connor muttered, crossing his arms as Niles guided him towards the nearest door. “I definitely saw an orb and when it touched me I felt all tingly.” They’d been briefed before hand with a map of the place and all the rooms known to be haunted and what not, and as they approached the door, Gavin struggled to recall what was inside it. It had a big red sign on it that said Museum Staff Only… Not another exhibit then. 

“Those were your allergies acting up, Connor,” Hank recited dryly. “You know, on account of all the dust.”

“Let’s shelf this conversation for never,” Niles cut in, pushing his brother at the door before slipping back to stand beside Gavin again. “You’ve got a show to film, brother. Please get to it. We may have all night but I’d rather you not take that long on just the intro shots. I do have to edit this later.”

Connor let out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine, fine. Let’s get into it then. We’ll probably split up after this, so make sure you all have your hand-helds, okay? I don’t want to miss even a second of the evidence we’re definitely going to find!”

Hank laughed and Gavin grumbled, and Connor beamed as he turned the knob to the door and swung it open. “Our first stop on our hunt tonight is the supply room on the second floor,” Connor began, diving right in. “Here we have accounts of museum staff members reporting ghostly touches and hearing sounds, almost as if someone--or some _ thing _ \--is walking around the room. Come on, Hank. Let’s see if I can’t get a ghost to touch you.”

Connor entered the dark room and Hank followed, shaking his head. “I sincerely hope they do,” he said gruffly. “You hear me, ghosts? Of course you don’t. Because you don’t exist.”

Gavin huffed out a laugh. Niles put his hand to his shoulder, nudging him forward. “After you?” he murmured. Gavin sighed and followed after Hank. It’d be better to stick with the group than to stay out on the landing alone with all those creepy ass portraits staring at him. 

Or so he had thought. 

Gavin took three steps into the room and promptly wanted to turn back around and leave. “Oh, hell no,” he breathed. Hell  _ fucking  _ no.

The room was full of goddamn  _ mannequins.  _ And not even whole ones? Like dress forms? There were goddamn fucking  _ pieces  _ scattered all over. They cast creepy, distorted shadows in the wake of Connor’s flashlight beam. Long, half-rotted fingers from hands haphazardly tossed into a box rested near the doorway. Gavin lunged away from them, bumping into Niles’s strong chest. The man caught him under the arms and held him still. 

“Don’t fall,” he warned, pressing his cheek to Gavin’s. The cool metal of his piercings sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine. “It’d be bad if something other than me groped you in a place like this.”

Gavin pulled a face, jerking himself away from his boyfriend. Hank and Connor went on ahead, deeper into the room to point their fucking cameras in the faces of the mannequins still sporting heads. “Are you fucking enjoying this?” Gavin hissed, pitching his voice low so it wouldn’t get picked up on the audio. “Fuck, of course you are. You probably want to move in this musty ass place.”

Niles cocked his head, tapping at his chin as he looked around the incredibly haunted room. “I can’t deny the obvious charm it has,” he drawled, bending down to snatch up one of the discolored hands from the cobweb covered box. Gavin let out a muted shriek when Niles used it to caress his face. “Oh, don’t flinch away. We could have a lot of fun in a place like this.”

“I don’t like your idea of fun!” Gavin shrieked, scrubbing at his face because he could  _ feel  _ the cobwebs and spiders and bad fucking mojo clinging to every inch of this fucking place. God, he wanted a shower. He wouldn’t feel clean again until he got one, and fucking Niles kept brandishing that hand like he wanted to shove it down Gavin’s pants. “The fuck did you say this room was used for, Connor?”

Connor peered around the base of a rotted mannequin. He blinked owlishly in the low light filtering through the cracked window in the corner. “It’s a supply room,” he said with unnecessary pep. “It’s where they store things used for building exhibits. It used to be an office I think.”

It looked nothing like an office now, and Gavin sincerely wanted to get the fuck out of it before something other than Niles touched him in here. 

The camera swung around and Gavin was slow to put on a glower over top his grimace. “Oh, would you look at that?” Hank chuckled. “I think Gavin doesn’t like it much in here. How about we send him off, Connor? There’s other places he could investigate if he isn’t a fan of mannequins, right?”

Connor wasn’t paying much attention to them anymore. He had his face buried in the dusty boxes, rooting around for trigger objects probably. “Yeah, there’s the basement if he wants to go there instead,” came the muffled reply. “Where they housed the old jail. Inmates committed suicide in holding while waiting to be charged. I think they keep the old noose they used for the last execution down there too, so it’s a good place to do call and response.”

“Excuse--” Gavin cut himself off when he heard his voice crack like a prepubescent teenager. He cleared his throat and tried again, hoping to god he could bribe Niles with a blow job later to edit that sound out in post. “Excuse me? That sounds like a fucking nightmare.”

“I think it sounds perfect,” Niles chimed in. He looped his arm around Gavin’s waist and began to drag him out the door. “We’ll go do that while you two take the upper floors. Yell if you need me, Connor. Okay?”

Gavin’s protests were ignored as Connor raised a hand and waved goodbye. Niles was strong, big, and way too intent on this to avoid, and Gavin found himself lifted off the ground a bit as his boyfriend physically carried him--kicking and not-quite-screaming--down the hall and towards the elevator bank. 

“Would you let me go?!” Gavin snarled, finally ripping himself free once Niles had to drop a hand to hit the call button. He took a few steps back and reached for his flashlight, the dim glow given off by the elevator security lights not nearly enough to put his mind at ease that the shadows weren’t moving around them. “The fuck is your problem? Why the hell would you volunteer to go into the fucking murder prison?”

“You heard Connor,” Niles recited, entering the elevator and beckoning Gavin to join him with a crooked finger. “They committed suicide. It wasn’t murder.”

Gavin stomped angrily into the elevator. A bit of his stressed eased when he saw the colorful flyers lining the inside advertising school events and the annual Christmas gingerbread festival held in one of the upper halls. “The fact that you think that’s going to calm me down shows just how fucked up you really are,” he muttered, glaring up at Niles when the man tugged on the front of his shirt. He went willingly when his boyfriend pressed him to the wall of the rickety elevator. He closed his eyes, melting into the soft kiss. 

But only for a moment. The elevator chimed and the door opened into a pitch black room. Niles tried to kiss him again. Gavin put his hand over the man’s mouth, glaring at him while Niles glared right back. “Are you insane?” Gavin hissed, pushing his boyfriend away. “If you fuck in a horror movie, you’re definitely going to die.”

Niles backed off and rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see a ghost try and stop me,” he said like a challenge. He walked out of the elevator, only to double back to grab Gavin and bring him along too. Gavin fumbled with the flashlight and Niles took it from him, thumbing on the light easily while Gavin’s hands just shook. 

The old jail was… jail-like. The walls were stone and the bars of the cells were old, corroded metal. A few were blocked off from the public but several were open, signs encouraging people to enter scattered along the wall. The display case housing the aforementioned noose was tucked into a corner. Niles left Gavin to go look at it, and Gavin powerwalked after him, refusing to be more than a few inches from the light at any given moment. 

“This is pretty cool,” Niles murmured, reading the neat little card containing all the historical data on the item. “Says here the last man executed with this noose hung for ten minutes until asphyxiating. The fall failed to break his neck. Nasty.”

“Oh, my god,” Gavin wheezed. “I fucking hate this place.”

“Good. Get in that cell so we can hurry this up and go home.” Niles gestured to one of the open cells with his head, reaching for the hand-held camera in his pocket as he did so. “I’ll set up the night vision camera in the corner and you’ll do your call and response.”

Gavin paused halfway into the cell. “Wait… You’re not doing it with me?” 

Niles just shook his head and fixed the camera in place. “You know the rules. You’re better for ratings and I just make a joke out of it. Connor will get mad if we don’t take it seriously, so you’re going in there alone and I’ll come back down for you in twenty minutes.”

“You’re… Holy shit, you’re  _ leaving  _ me down here?” And fuck, Niles still had his flashlight… and he’d said night vision on the camera… “In the fucking  _ dark?”  _

“You’ll be fine,” Niles promised, and maybe it’d be comforting if it hadn’t been said with a smile. Niles leaned forward and pecked Gavin on the lips, then pulled away to walk out of the cell. He closed the barred door with a grin. “It’s just twenty minutes and I’ll be right upstairs if you need me. Just scream if anything tries to touch you. I’m not into sharing.”

“Thanks,” Gavin muttered, shuffling awkwardly in the cramped space. The walls around him were covered in thick graffiti. Most had probably been carved into the paint with fingernails… Fuck. He looked up with a jump when Niles started walking back towards the elevator. The button was pushed and the light increased as the doors opened. Niles walked inside.

The light grew dim, dimmer, until…

“Goodbye, Gavin,” his boyfriend intoned as ominous as a funeral taker. The light vanished completely as the elevator closed, rattling to life to take Niles back upstairs. 

Gavin was alone. 

Fuck. Oh… fuck. Gavin struggled to inhale, every sound suddenly so much louder. His thumb flicked on the recorder in his hand. Turn it on, let it roll. Everything was going to be fine. Ghosts didn’t exist… Right? Niles always said that. And hell, why wouldn’t he believe him? Niles was scarier than anything this musty ass place could hold. Maybe. Hopefully. God, he fucking hoped so. 

Gavin put his back to the wall. One less direction for something to come at him from-- Only, wait… Couldn’t ghosts move through walls? What if it went right through him? He let out a broken whimper and flinched away from the cool brick, gripping the recorder so hard that the plastic creaked. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ he hissed, hating the darkness, hating how he couldn’t fucking see if something were there with him. That was why he’d been given the recorder though, right? To find out. He licked at his dry lips, sucking in breath after breath. “Is… Is there someone in here with me?”

Silence. He wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not. He slowly lowered himself onto the seat mounted in the jail cell. It creaked beneath him. His heart leapt in his chest. The red blinking light on the recorder was the only light he had here. He focused on it and ran through the questions Connor had given him the last time he came on one of these stupid lock ins with them. 

“Is… anyone in here with me?” he whispered, voice shaking horribly as he closed his eyes tight. Such a stupid thing to ask. He didn’t want to know. He absolutely did not want to know if there were anyone in here with him, yet here he was, asking anyway. What did people do when they got an answer to that? Like, what were you supposed to do? Ask it to leave you alone when you’d already gone and bothered it into speaking once? Fuck, he was psyching himself out too much. Gavin made himself suck in a lungful of air and open his eyes. He could do this. He was Gavin  _ fucking  _ Reed and he could do this.

“If you are here, what’s your name?” he tried next, praying that this was the kind of ghost that only showed up on the recorder and not in person. “Did you die here? Were you arrested?”

Something off towards the elevator clanked.

Gavin… may or may not have screamed. It was hard to tell with his heart pounding so loud in his ears. He jumped back and hit the wall, falling onto the bench built into the cell. Gavin gripped the recorder like a lifeline. Oh, god. He was going to die in here.

“T-T-Tell me… your n-name!” he stammered, his eyes pricking with tears. Niles, you fucking bastard, why did he leave? Another loud sound, then… Oh, holy Mary, Mother of God, those were fucking  _ footsteps. _

_ “Gavin,”  _ a voice from the darkness hissed, sibilant and cracked. The voice was almost familiar. Like a nightmare. A fucking nightmare.  _ “Gavinnnnnnnnnnn.” _

Gavin pulled his feet onto the bench and held himself as tightly as he could. “What do you want?” he shouted, wishing he could melt into the wall. “What the  _ fuck  _ do you want?”

The jail cell next to him rattled, the cell door opening and closing with loud clunks. Gavin hid his face in his knees.  _ “Gavin Reed,”  _ the ghost groaned.  _ “You’re a little…” _

Gavin let out a choked cry. What? What was he? Going to die? Yeah, he fucking knew that already!

_ “…bitchhhhhhhhh.” _

What?

Gavin lifted his head. He slowly got off the bench, only to rear back when the cell door opened on rusted, screeching hinges. Gavin covered his face with his hands and let out another scream. Something cool and strong wrapped around his wrists. He struggled for his life, dropping the recorder until--

A laugh filled the air. A familiar laugh.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me,” the voice hushed, and Gavin slowly realized why it was familiar. Warm hands tightened around his wrists. Gavin jerked his hand away and yanked his phone from his pocket, thumbing the display until it lit up. The light glinted off silver piercings and bright blue eyes. 

“Niles?” Gavin whispered, his voice hoarse. 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Gavin drew back his knee and sent it flying, missing Niles’s crotch and ramming into his thigh instead. “You fucking  _ asshole!”  _ he shouted, raging against the grip holding him tight. “That wasn’t funny! That wasn’t fucking funny at all!”

Niles let out a loud laugh, dodging the worst of it and settling his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. He pulled Gavin against his chest and hugged him tight, and Gavin fisted his hands in his boyfriend’s sweater, hiding his face as he tried to calm down. He gave Niles another weak thud with his fist for good measure. What a fucking asshole. 

“God, you’re so easy,” Niles chuckled, combing through his hair with his fingers. “I bet we got a great clip for Connor out of that. If I edit it right, I may even be able to convince him it wasn’t just me fucking with you.”

Gavin let out a weak laugh to keep himself from crying. He consoled himself by imagining how excited Connor would be when he watched it. It’d be fucking humiliating for Gavin, of course, since Connor would insist on airing it, but if Niles didn’t make it look like a prank… At least people would be sympathetic. God, he’d nearly pissed his pants. 

“You are legitimately the worst person I’ve ever met,” Gavin muttered, his voice muffled in Niles’s shirt. He pulled away and glared weakly at the floor, hating how he was already calm again now that he wasn’t alone. “You owe me big time for that. I should break up with you, see how you like it.”

Niles leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, tugging him away from the cell. “We’ll stop at McDonald’s on the way home,” Niles promised, lacing their fingers together. “I’ll order you as many nuggets as you want until you feel better.”

Gavin bumped their hips together, grimacing as the building settled again with a loud creak. Connor let out a whoop of excitement somewhere on the floor above. Hank followed with a shout, no doubt yelling for him not to run. 

“You better,” Gavin muttered, squeezing Niles’s hand tight. He’d need a lot more than just that to improve the way this night had gone, but this…

This went a long way towards getting it there.

**Author's Note:**

> poor gavin lol thats just what happens when youre a chicken shit i guess. if you liked this consider leaving a comment! check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for my dbh funtimes and online as T. D. Cloud for my original works (if youre a fan of fae/fantasy/drow/bdsm, you may just see something you like!) until next time~


End file.
